In Those Memories
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: They say that sometimes, love can bring you back. DeanxLavendar. R&R, F


**A/N: Hi guys, this is a hard hat hefty for the Ravishing Romance Competition! Hope you enjoy!**

**Pairing: Dean/Lavendar**

**Level: Hard Hat Hefties**

* * *

**In Those Memories**

"DEAN!" He heard his beloved scream as he fell to the ground, life knocked out of him.

What was this floaty feeling? Was he dead? And slowly he began to float up, up, out of his body, as he saw Lavendar screaming, sobbing, over his body.

And with that, his life started passing by in front of him.

* * *

From the moment he had met her, he had loved her. Of course, he didn't tell her that until much, much later.

* * *

_Dean was nervous. He had found out that he was a wizard a few months ago when the letter had first arrived. His dad had deserted him years ago, and his mum had no idea that Dean was a wizard. Dean wasn't sure if his dad was a wizard, or if people whose parents were non wizards could even be wizards._

_Dean had his trunk on a trolley and he felt his mother and step father watching from a distance in fear. He was glad they had at least come. Platform 9 and 3/4. Where was that? He stared at the space between Platform 9 and 10. Suddenly, he saw girl with fluffy blond-brown curls pushing her trolley into the divide between the two platforms._

_He let out a shout in alarm but she just disappeared. Curious, he followed her, closing his eyes, waiting for the impact. He kept running until he bumped into something._

_No, not something. Someone. "Ow!" cried a girl's voice._

_Dean opened his eyes in surprise. He saw the same girl who had disappeared sprawled onto her trolley._

_"Sorry!" He said as he quickly pulled his trolley backwards._

_"Ow…" She said, rubbing her legs where his trolley had bumped into her._

_He looked up and saw a sign saying, '9 and 3/4'. "Magic…" He said in awe._

_"You a muggleborn?" She asked looking up in surprise._

_"Not sure. Me dad ran away when I was little, and me mum ain't one, so I'm not sure." He said._

_"Oh. Anyways, I'm going to go on the train, see you later, okay?" She said._

_"Sure, of course." He said, in a daze._

_She walked away. "Wait, your name?" He asked suddenly._

_It was too late. She's already aboard the train. He cursed. He finally meets the love of his life and he doesn't even know her name?_

_He sighed and began to walk into the train. He went to the closest compartment and sighed once more, opening the compartment door as he walked, with eyes closed in disappointment, bumping into someone once more._

_He hears a familiar shriek of alarm._

_"Sorry!" He said as he feels something extremely heavy falling onto him and all goes black._

_A faint voice pulls him back into reality._

_"Hello? Hello? Are you okay? Hello? Please wake up, you're scaring me. Hello?"_

_He opens his eyes and finds that his head is on something soft._

_"Oh good, you're awake. Can you please lift my trunk off of you and then get off me?" She asked._

_"What's your name?" He asked, the question he wanted to ask finally out._

_"My name? Lavendar. Lavendar Brown. Now can you get off me please?" She asked._

_Dean pushed the trunk off of him and lifted himself off of Lavendar. "Sorry. My name's Dean. Dean Thomas. Um… do you need a hand with putting your trunk onto the compartment?"_

_"Well a hand would be nice." She said._

_Dean quickly, got her trunk in one hand and hefted it onto the compartment, as he lifted his onto it as well._

_And so, they began to talk._

_Dean found himself floating further away over Lavendar and his younger self's body as he reached for her._

* * *

_"R-riddikulus!" A girl said as she burst into tears._

_Next, was Lavendar._

_"Lavendar, your turn!" Professor Lupin said cheerfully._

_He was the first proper DADA professor that they'd had._

_Dean had already had his turn at it, last class. His greatest fear was a hand, crawling. Dean shuddered at the thought. What if that hand strangled him? Dean could feel it creeping over his body._

_And suddenly, as Lavendar stepped forward, the boggart transformed into a man. He had the same shade of hair as Lavendar did, only he was much taller than her._

_He towered over her and he was about to slap her when she shakedly cried, 'Riddikulus!'_

_Dean felt the great urge to go and comfort her, when once again, he was pulled out of his body, as he floated away, to another memory._

* * *

_"Expelliarmus!" Dean cried as Seamus' wand flew out of his hand into Dean's hand._

_They were at a DA (Dumbledore's Army) practice, in the Room of Requirements. Harry had told them to practice Expelliarmus, the disarming spell._

_"Expelliarmus!" Dean heard Lavendar cry as a wand flew and hit Dean on the head._

_"Ow…" Dean said as he rubbed his head._

_"Oh no, I am so sorry, Dean!" Lavendar said as she covered her mouth with her hands in shock as she ran over to see if he was okay._

_"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Dean said, smiling at her._

_"Expelliarmus!" Seamus yelled as Dean's wand flew and hit him on the nose._

_"Ow Seamus, what's your problem?" Dean asked as he rubbed his nose._

_Lavendar quickly tilted Dean's chin upwards to see if his nose was bleeding._

_Dean could feel a blush starting._

_"I'm fine, don't worry." Dean said as he looked away._

_"Really? If you say so…" Lavendar said as she walked away, looking back worriedly for her._

_"Here, your wand." Seamus said as he handed his wand back to him._

_Dean's thoughts kept on drifting to Lavendar._

_"Expelliarmus!" Seamus shouted as Dean's wand flew into his hand._

_"Man, you're really in love with her aren't you?" Seamus asked as Dean once again, floated out of his body into the next memory._

* * *

_The Gryffindor's had won against the Slytherin's. And now they were having celebrations._

_Dean was about to look for Lavendar when he saw the nightmare of his life._

_Lavendar wrapped inside of Ron's arms, snogging him like it was the end of the world._

_Dean stood, frozen in shock._

_Sure, he had been snogging Ginny a little earlier but that was to make Lavendar jealous. How could she be snogging Ron at a time like this?_

_Dean quickly turned around and got a shot of Butterbeer. And another. And another._

_It was the worst day of his life._

_And so he floated away._

* * *

_"Harry!" Dean shouted, as he saw Harry's face coming through the portrait that Neville had previously gone through._

_There was a chorus of cheers and shouts of Harry's name. And then, Ron and Hermione's name as they walked through after him._

_"Wow. They're really back aren't they…" Lavendar said breathlessly._

_"Why? Happy to see your ex-boyfriend?" Dean asked bitterly._

_"No! I mean, I'm happy to see that he's alive, but… I'm not happy in the way you're implying. I don't like him anymore. I didn't really ever." Lavendar said. She was obviously trying to say something more. "I was just trying to make you jealous!"_

_Dean gaped and suddenly, Lavendar tiptoed and kissed him on the mouth._

_He eagerly responded. This was what he had been waiting for his entire life._

* * *

"Dean! Dean! Don't do this to me, not now! DEAN!" Dean felt a drop of something wet fall onto his cheek as someone shook him desperately.

Dean slowly opened one eye, and the next. He was in his proper body again. What had happened?

"Dean? Oh thank merlin you're alive! You're alive!" Lavendar said sobbing as she buried her face in his chest.

"Lav? What happened? Aren't I supposed to be dead?" He asked.

"Who cares? You're alive!" She murmured into his chest.

They say that sometimes, love can bring you back.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review, follow and favourite!**


End file.
